


Leopards and Fae and Bears, Oh My!

by Wxlves



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlves/pseuds/Wxlves
Summary: Apparently, Aedion inherited more of Gavriel’s  shifting abilities than he’d realized
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver & Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien, Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Lysandra & Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celeana Sardothien
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Leopards and Fae and Bears, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this for fun, it’s short and weird and cracky

Lysandra was awoken by bright light streaming through the window, the curtains doing little to keep the late morning sun out. 

She had a vague recollection of the night before; her and Aedion talking well into the night until they’d both drifted off. Aedion, who frequently jolted awake sweating and pale from nightmares had miraculously slept through the night. 

Turning to where the mattress dipped under his weight, Lysandra reached out a hand as she cracked her eyelids open. “Aedion, you awake?” Through blurry eyes she noticed a shape that seemed...too large to be Aedion. Opening her eyes fully, a scream was torn from her throat at the massive, slumbering bear next to her. Without thinking she leapt from the bed, tearing around the corner into the castle halls. 

Summoned by her scream, Aelin stood at the end of the hall, knives in hand. Lysandra just stormed past her. “Wha-” Aelin’s turquoise eyes were filled with worried confusion. “Lysandra, what’s wrong?”

“Where’s your cousin?

“Aedion?”

“Yes, Aedion,” Lysandra snarled, jabbing Aelin’s chest with a clawed finger. Sheepishly retracting the claw, she pulled back from the queen. “Sorry.”

“What did he do?” Aelin’s expression darkened. “If he’s cheating on you I swear I’ll castrate him.”

Lysandra pursed her lips. “Somehow that might be better than whatever this is. Maybe I should just show you.”

Creeping back to their room she cracked to door to find the bear sitting up in their bed. Lysandra could see it well now, its shaggy fur a dark golden brown, strangely intelligent eyes peering at her and Aelin. It reached a paw towards them, seemingly confused at finding itself in a bed in a castle. “I fell asleep next to Aedion and woke up and it was here. I think he’s pranking me but I swear I’ll kill him for this.”

Aelin cautiously crept towards the bear who, seeming disinclined to aggression, just sat there. When Aelin prodded its massive, furry arm with a finger it glanced down, the sight of itself startling it. It leapt from the bed with surprising agility for such a bulky creature, turning in circles as it attempted to get a better look at itself. 

The confusion lingered for only a moment more before Aelin’s nostrils flared, Fae senses testing the air, and she burst out laughing. “Lysandra. Aedion didn’t put the bear here. The bear  _ is  _ Aedion.”

“The bear is fucking  _ what?” _

_ • _

When Lysandra bolted from their bed it pulled Aedion out of a deep sleep with some shock. His first instinct was to follow her but his limbs felt strange, heavy, and he couldn’t move for a moment. By the time the feeling passed he heard Lysandra’s voice in the hall, talking to Aelin, and figured there was no urgent problem. Maybe a nightmare had awoken her, but he could ask once she returned. The last thing he wanted to do was smother her. 

He pulled himself into a sitting position when the door creaked open again, Lysandra peering around it with a look of fear, of apprehension. Aelin was behind her and they crept forwards as though some wild creature, not Aelin’s own cousin, sat there. He tried to ask what the hell they thought they were doing but his mouth didn’t seem to be cooperating and he couldn’t get the words out. 

When Aelin poked his arm he finally glanced down at himself, immediately recoiling. Instead of muscled, smooth, suntanned torso and arms he saw a huge, furry mass. Reaching out a hand he was met with a brown, shaggy paw, huge black claws and leathery paw pads standing out from the fur. Jolting from the bed he finally noticed the power in his body, even stronger than his Fae heritage allowed. Lumbering around he tried to see himself, panicked eyes finding Aelin’s. His cousin was no help, she just dissolved into laughter with an increasingly frustrated Lysandra behind her. 

“The bear  _ is  _ Aedion.” Aelin’s voice broke through the fog of confusion in his mind. 

Lysandra’s indignant exclamation was lost in yet more laughter from Aelin. Approaching him, she patted his massive head, right next to rounded ears that turned every which way to pick up sounds. “Looks like you got more Fae abilities than you thought from Gavriel.”

Aedion tried to respond but his mouth still failed to cooperate, and all that came out was a rather pathetic sounding whine. A thoughtful look came over Lysandra’s face. “You can’t shift back, can you?”

An annoyed growl slipped from Aedion’s throat as he realized no, he had no idea where to begin with shifting back. What a way to find out about these abilities, he bemoaned. 

Aelin’s knives now sheathed at her sides, she turned for the door. “You two have fun with this, I have a meeting with Ilias and Ansel and I shouldn’t be late.”

Ears flattening against his head, Aedion flopped onto his backside, sitting up with his back legs sticking straight out and his front paws together in his lap like a child’s stuffed bear. He looked, he knew, utterly petulant. Scratching at the stone floor with one long claw he did his best approximation of a human pout, Lysandra looking on with a mixture of worry and stifled laughter. 

“You do make an adorable bear,” she snickered, expression sobering when he flashed his teeth at her. “Okay, I do want my normal Aedion back. You really don’t know how to change back?”

Annoyance rose up in Aedion but he reigned it in; a body like this could do serious damage if he lashed out with his usual temper. He could put a hole in the stone wall if he really tried. Instead, he just shrugged. Lysandra pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in thought. 

“Maybe if you focused on what makes you human…” Trailing off, she met Aedion’s eyes. “My transitions are so instinctual, I’m not really much help to you, I’m sorry.”

Sitting cross-legged on the floor facing Aedion, she thought for a moment. “I was talking to Kyllian, he says the Bane is recovering well from the final battle with Erawan’s forces. Heavy casualties of course, but not as bad as they could have been.” Aedion’s ear flattened against his head at the mention of the Bane’s deaths. “Did you know I thought you and Kyllian were fucking? It was when we argued after Aelin’s stupid plan.” Seeing Aedion’s slumped shoulders Lysandra rushed on. “I couldn’t stand that, by the way; being so angry at you. Even when you were a stubborn ass and I was so pissed I could strangle you, I hated the distance between us. You were always so kind, you never pressured me about  _ anything  _ and accepted that I could make my own decisions, even when that meant putting myself in danger.” Lysandra continued like that, sharing stories of herself, Aelin, the Bane, anything to remind Aedion of his human side. 

He didn’t think it was working, didn’t feel any noticeable change until a violet light flashed around him. When the light died down he saw a human hand resting on a mostly-hairless (and unclothed) thigh. Arching one brow, Lysandra smiled. 

“Maybe put some clothes back on.”

Aedion allowed a smirk to settle on his face. “What? You don’t like the view?”

“Oh, go be a bear again. I think I liked you better like that.”


End file.
